


Declaration

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   What <i>does </i>the symbol around her neck represent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration

**Author's Note:**

>   I've written about Ziva's necklace before in another story, [_Remembering the Past_](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/10645.html), this story and that one are not related in the slightest. ****

****Title:**** Declaration **  
 **Fandom:**** NCIS **  
 **Characters:**** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto **  
 **Category:**** Drama, Drabble ** **  
Genre:**** Slash **  
 **Prompt:**** #46 Star **  
 **Word Count:**** 104 **  
 **Rating:**** PG **  
 **Summary:**   **What _does_ the symbol around her neck represent? ** _  
_ **Author's Note:**   **I've written about Ziva's necklace before in another story, [_Remembering the Past_](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/10645.html), this story and that one are not related in the slightest. **  
**Disclaimer:**** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

[ **My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

 

  


It hangs from a chain around her neck, a small outward symbol of her faith. 

 

She’s not sure why she’s taken to wearing it since she’s come to America, but she finds it doesn’t pay to question her instincts.

 

Abby asks her, one day, why she wears it.She thinks for a moment and then reaches out to brush her fingers over the studded leather collar around Abby’s throat and asks, Why do you?

 

The other woman nods, as if this is a valid answer, not a dodge.She begins to turn away.

 

It’s a declaration, Ziva responds, and a promise to never forget.  


 


End file.
